Text story
by ItsHoAsHell
Summary: This is a story me and my girlfriend started. We are making this story by texting as the characters to each other so be aware that it might not have the best language or spelling or story line for that matter... its Boy x Boy with thiefshipping and Deathshipping. This story can take any turns be aware. We don't even know what's going to happen until its written. M for reasons.


GOOD MORNING, my lovely evil council! We have gathered here today to discuss how to defeat the pharaoh! *looks confused around at the empty seats in front of him* ...BAKOOOORA! Why are you the only one here?! /Marik

Everyone else went bowling. /Bakura

WHAT?! Without me?! How dare they!? I how had planed to eat ice cream with everyone afterwards! /Marik

Well I guess there's no point in having this meeting then. I'm going home. /Bakura

You shall not! You shall go and eat ice cream with me! /Marik

Marik... I dont even like ice cream. /Bakura

You can have a stake instead! /Marik

I'm in. /Bakura

Great! And then we will tell them what an awsome day we had without them and there stupid bowling! ... I who love bowling...*mumbles that last part for himself* /Marik

*patts Mariks back* there there there's always another day. /Bakura

What are you talking about!? I dont need them! Lets go! *grabs Bakuras wrist and drags him away* /Marik

Wuah! *Gets dragged* /Bakura

Since you want a stake I guess we have to go to a restaurant. Here put this on. *puts on a helmet on Bakura before he puts on one on himself* /Marik

...why do I need this... /Bakura

Cause its illegal and stupid to ride on a motorcycle with out it! *drags Bakura to his motorcycle* /Marik

NO! I'm not riding that. /Bakura

Ofc you are! *gets up on the motorcycle*/Marik

No. *Turns to walk away* /Bakura

YES! *pulls Bakura back so he gets on the motorcycle(dont care that that isn't logical!)* hold on tight! *starts the bike and drives off* /Marik

*Screams like a terrified girl and clutches on to Marik sobbing* /Bakura

*laughs like a maniac as he drives why faster then what the speed limit allows* /Marik

STOP! WE ARE GONNA DIE! *Sobs* /Bakura

Oh suck it up your wanker! Mwahhahahahahahah!

*slows down and stops* here we are! /Marik

Ugh... *tries to stand but falls over the seat laying there over it* /Bakura

Oh comon Bakora! If you're going to lay there you can't get your stake! /Marik

Ugh~ *doesn't move* /Bakura

Bakora!? *pokes on him* I command you to stand up! /Marik

Fuck off Marik... ugh~ /Bakura

But I can't go in there and eat ice cream alone! That's just depressing! And you want that stake don't you? /Marik

Right now I don't want to eat anything... uh... *doesnt move* /Bakura

Oh comon! You said that you would eat with me! /Marik

I also said that I wasnt going to ride your death trap! /Bakura

Its not a death trap! Besides don't like to play with death anyway? /Marik

Not if it kills me! /Bakura

You didn't seam to mind when you dueled the other me! /Marik

... that was because it saved you... well was suppose to... *gets up slowly* /Bakura

Oh... Well now it is for cheering me up! /Marik

*glare* /Bakura

Oh stop whining. You're getting a free stake! /Marik

I'm a theif! Everything I get is free! /Bakura

I was just trying to cheer you up. *pouts* /Marik

Noooo... you were trying to cheer you up! /Bakura

Not with the "stake for free" part. That doesn't help me in anyway! Now lets go in and eat! *drags Bakura in to the restaurant* /Marik

Wah! *gets dragged* /Bakura

Let's sit here. *sits down at a table that is cut off from the rest, giving a romantic feeling. Ofc doesn't Marik think of that he just like it's placing* /Marik

Eh... Marik do I really have to tell you that this is a bad Place to sit? /Bakura

What? why? I like it. *big smile* /Marik

... *deep blush* well people will get the wrong idea... /Bakura

I dont care what they think! ...Why are you blushing? /Marik

*Looks at the menu* oh!~ all of these ice cream dishes sounds so tasty! /Bakura

Mm... 'Is it hot in here or what?!' *nervous* /Marik

Hi, are you ready to order? /Waitress

Hm... Yes! He'll have a bloody stake and I'll have one of each of your ice creams. /Marik

Eh? ...you don't want a main cours first?... /Waitress

No. /Marik

Sorry. He only came here for icecream and I only like stake so... here's the only place we can get both. *lazily explains* /Bakura

Oh. What would you like to drink? /Waitress

Cola!/Marik

Is Pepsi fine? /Waitress

...is me killing you fine? Ofc its not fine! *grumpy* /Marik

I'll have tea just give him some vine to make him shut up. /Bakura

I can't drink that! Then I can't drive. *pouts* /Marik

Perfekt. *Smirks* /Bakura

Oh you can walk home I can't! /Marik

Then walk home with me. Stay at my place until tomorrow. /Bakura

...fine. Only cause they dont have coke! /Marik

*makes a gesture to waiter showing they have decided* /Bakura

I'll be right back with your drinks then. *leaves* /Waitress

*Stares out the window* /Bakura

Here's your wine and there's your cup and here's the teas you can choose from. /Waitress

*Picks earl gray* thanks... *Stares out the window again* /Bakura

I'll be right back with your food. *leaves* /Waitress

*takes a sip from the wine* oh!~ yammy :3 /Marik

Thought it would make you happy... /Bakura

It taste good at least *smile* /Marik

*glances over to Marik* 'cute as always' /Bakura

Is there anything interesting happening outside? *looks outside* /Marik

Not really... /Bakura

Then why are you looking outside then? /Marik

Here's you're deserts. *puts down three plates with different ice cream based deserts* And your stake will be done soon. /Waitress

Thank you. *starts eating* /Marik

Nothing else to look at here. *Waves nochalant at the waitress* /Bakura

*leaves* /Waitress

You can look at how beautifully they have made these deserts. /Marik

... 'he is so gay...' glad you like it. /Bakura

Here's your stake. *puts down a plate infront of Bakura* hope it will taste. *leaves* /Waitress

*eats some more* mm~ and it's so delicious! /Marik

*Takes a bite of his stake and happens to look up and see Marik eating his ice cream* 'man he is hot!' *almost drops the food in his mouth* /Bakura

*nom* how's your stake? /Marik

*coughs* oh um... its great! *Swallows* /Bakura

Good *smiles and finishes his first dish* /Marik

*eats under silence secretly breathtaken by Marik's sexyness* /Bakura

*drinks some wine and then starts on the next plate* mm!~ so tasty! ^w^ /Marik

... *eats his stake and looks out tge window* 'this setting is bad... this atmosphere is killing me.' /Bakura

*eats up his deserts and drinks up his wine.* there done. Are you done? /Marik

... what? Oh yeah! *eats the last of his steak* /Bakura

Check! *wariness comes and gives them there check and Marik pays it* Shall we go? /Marik

Sure. *Gets up* my apartment is just two blocks from here. /Bakura

Sweet ^^ then my bike won't be far away. /Marik

Yeah... 'that was the point' *leads Marik to his apartment* /Bakura

Oh, what a cosy place! /Marik

Yeah well I only have one room and a couch bed but dont worry I'll take the floor. *sighs as he really don't want to.* /Bakura

Oh, you dont have to. We can share it. /Marik

... share a bed couch? You know how tight we are gonna lay right? *Blushes* /Bakura

I dont mind. /Marik

... I see... want anything to drink? *Nervous* /Bakura

Sure. What do you have? /Marik

Uh... water and wine... /Bakura

Hm... Wine thank you. /Marik

O-okay... *pours up some wine* /Bakura

Are you okay Bakura? /Marik

I'm fine. *Swallows and puts on his pokerface as he hands the wine to Marik* /Bakura

Thank you. *sits down on the sofa and takes a sip* /Marik

'Might as well pour some for myself. I need something to help me get through this' *pours a glass for himself* /Bakura

Maybe we should fix with the bed right away? /Marik

Sure. *puts down his glass and gestures towards Marik to move* /Bakura

*gets up and also puts down his glass and helps Bakura* /Marik

There. *pulls out the pillows and a cover from a drawer and makes the bed* /Bakura

...you only have one cover? /Marik

Marik. Even if I had there would be nearly any room for us to be able to have one each. /Bakura

I guess we'll share then. *takes another sip from the wine* /Marik

*Blushes* 'didn't think of that!' *drinks* /Bakura

Wanna watch a movie? /Marik

Sure. Pick one. *points at his pile of movies* /Bakura

Hm...*looks at the movies* eh... Are all these horror movies?... /Marik

Pretty much. *Takes another sip* /Bakura

Well I don't know anything else. /Marik

Well I don't know anything else. *sits down on the "bed"* /Bakura

*takes the one he think sounds like the least scary and starts it* /Marik

*Leans against the back* /Bakura

*sits down on the bed next to Bakura* /Marik

*smiles* oh I love this scene. *takes a sip* /Bakura

*wrinkles his nose unlikingly* so grose... *drinks some wine* /Marik

So pretty *hums liking at the movie, smirking as blood pours all over the place* /Bakura

Euh... *currels up to a ball not likening it* how is it possible to bleed so much!? /Marik

Oh it is. * smirks and chuckles evil* /Bakura

So grose! *whines sounding a little scared* /Marik

Marik... are you scared? *Smirks* /Bakura

N-no! Not at all! /Marik

Yeah right haha! *Laughs* oh I've seen this movie so many times. I think I'll just go to bed. *starts taking off his pants* /Bakura

O-okay... So I have to see it alone?... /Marik

I will be right here remember? *gets under the cover only wearing his t-shirt* /Bakura

But! *tries to come up with a good argument* /Marik

Good night! *Turns away from Marik* the bottle is in the kitchen take as much as you want. *He says before he closes his eyes to sleep* /Bakura

O-okay... *drinks up the last in his glass and then goes to the kitchen and fills it up* /Marik

*snores* /Bakura

You don't help when you're asleep... *marik mumbles as he gets back in to the bed and drinks some more wine* /Marik

*Turns in his sleep so that he is laying on his back.* /Bakura

Why did I decide on this movie? *drinks more wine* /Marik

Mmm... *groans in his sleep his lips slightly parted* /Bakura

*drinks the last of his wine before he hides under the cover hugging Bakura close* hide me... /Marik

*snore* ZzzZzz- huh? *halfasleep* /Bakura

*hugs Bakura closer* /Marik

Marik? *Rubbs his eyes* /Bakura

...I'm scared... *mumbles in to Bakuras chest* /Marik

*Wraps his arms around Marik* there there... *half asleep* /Bakura

*hides his face in Bakuras neck* /Marik

Mm~ that feels nice... *smiles* /Bakura

You'll protect me right? /Marik

Ofcourse... your my little tombkeeper... *half snoring* /Bakura

Mm~ that feels nice... *smiles* /Marik

You'll protect me right? /Bakura

But it's scary in tombs... /Marik

Then you need your big strong safe thief... *smirks in his half sleep* /Bakura

Mm, you'll steal me away right? Away from that awful place? *so scared and drunk he doesn't realize what he is saying or doing* /Marik

Oh yes. *Smiles and licks his lips* /Bakura

Good. Cause this is much nicer then that stupid tomb.*hugs Bakura really hard* /Marik

Uff! Easy boy~ /Bakura

*Marik doesn't let go of Bakura* /Marik

*Opens his eyes* Marik. What are you doing? /Bakura

*still hugging Bakura close and hiding his head in his neck* I-I scared... *he mumbles* /Marik

*sighs* You didn't have to watch the movie. /Bakura

I have already stoped watching it. ...I was just to scared to get up and turn it of... /Marik

Ugh... *pushes Marik gently off him and gets up turning the tv off* there. Your hero saved you *yawns* /Bakura

Thank you. 'he looks handsome' /Marik

Mm~ *hums and gets under the cover again* /Bakura

*cuddles up to Bakura again* 'and he's so cosy~ I feel so safe laying next to him' *smiles happily* /Marik

Hmm... I wonder if you realise how gay this is... /Bakura

It is not gay! It's just cosy. *blushes* /Marik

Its pretty gay... all thats missing is kissing... *smiles at the thought* /Bakura

What?! I'm not kissing you! /Marik

I know *sighs a little sad but smiles and pats Mariks back gently* /Bakura

...'was I to mean?' /Marik

*relaxes trying to sleep again* /Bakura

*falls asleep very fast* /Marik


End file.
